El Espadachin Negro y La Princesa Negra
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto, un joven interesado en los juegos Online. Con su alias "Kirito" prueba un nuevo juego virtual llamado Sword Art Online. Pero, al final queda atrapado dentro del juego junto con 10 mil jugadores. Kirito, junto con la ayuda de otra Beta Test, Kuroyukihime, harán todo lo posible para salir del juego vivos. Sigan las aventuras del Espadachín Negro y La Princesa Negra.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a Todos...**

**Aquí esta mi nuevo Fic. Un Crossever entre Sword Art Online y Accel World, espero les guste xD**

**Tanto Sword Art Online, como Accel World son propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – El Juego de la Muerte

_**En el 2022, la humanidad por fin creo un ambiente virtual completo. Sword Art Online.**_

_¡Es hora del MMO Stream semanal, Sword Art Online. __El que estaba delante de la fila estuvo tres días esperando su lanzamiento, Increíble! Esto es lo que un verdadero Gamer haría. _

_Hoy estaremos informando sobre el lanzamiento internacional del juego Sword Art Online, mejor conocido como SAO. Ningún Software NerverGear diseñado hasta ahora ha aprovechado al máximo el hardware. _

_Pero SAO fue desarrollado por el creador del NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko, es un MMO de realidad virtual muy esperado. Los Beta Testers dijeron que fue increíble._

"Aun no entiendo tu interés por los juegos Oni-Chan, eres bueno en Kendo, porque no lo sigues practicando" dice una chica de 14 años. De pelo negro corto de ojos azules, posee un tez blanco-pálido muy lindo, a pesar de su edad, tiene una figura muy desarrollada, lo más destacado serían sus pechos Copa-D. Ella es Kirigaya Suguha.

"Recuerda el problema que tuve con el abuelo Sugu, además le podemos echar la culpa a mama, por ella me convertí en un programador, gracias a ella adoro las computadoras, así como los juegos" dijo un chico de 14 años con una media sonrisa. De pelo negro corto de ojos negros, posee un rostro algo femenino, pero muy elegante. El es Kirigaya Kazuto

"Ah! Jamás los entenderé a ti y a mama, bueno debo irme porque tengo práctica, no te desveles con ese juego, nos vemos Oni-Chan" decía Suguha saliendo de la habitación de rápidamente "Suerte Sugu!" grito Kazuto sonriendo "_Me siento algo mal por ella, por mi culpa tiene que practicar el Kendo arduamente, mi abuelo es demasiado exigente_" pensaba Kazuto con tristeza.

En ese momento Kazuto se pone sobre su cabeza el NerveGear, el rápidamente se acuesta sobre su cama y lo enciende "Link Start!" exclama Kazuto. En un instante el NerveGear introdujo a Kazuto al mundo virtual, pasando por un túnel de varios colores. Automáticamente el lenguaje del juego se introdujo, así como su ID y Contraseña "Pronto estaré ahí" dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

[Creación de Personaje] [Datos del Beta siguen disponibles. Desea Usarlos?] [Nombre de Personajes – Kirito] [Yes] [No]

[Bonus del Beta]- [Equipo Utilizado en el Beta]

"_Sera mejor mantener el equipo en el inventario, si lo uso de una vez sabrán de inmediato que soy un Beta Tester_" pensó Kazuto mientras aceptaba su nombre y el bonus del Beta.

**Welcome to Sword Art Online…**

En un gran destello de colores, Kazuto, mejor conocido como Kirito apareció en una plaza. Su avatar es un joven de unos 18 años, de pelo negro largo algo rebelde pero ordenado, de ojos negros. Viste una playera azul de manga larga con un protector café sobre su pecho, un pantalón café, cinturón gris, botas grises y guantes cafés, en su espalda estaba su [Rookie Sword].

"Estoy de vuelta en este mundo" dice Kirito sonriendo. A su alrededor miles de jugadores empezaban aparecer. En ese momento Kirito recibió un mensaje. El rápidamente oprimió la opción para verlo.

**[Kuroyukihime]**_ Kirito, me alegro que hayas entrado rápidamente, necesito hacer algunas cosas, dentro de poco te alcanzo. Con cariño Hime_

"Parece que tú tampoco tardaste en entrar Hime, supongo que Argo igual se habrá conectado" dijo Kirito. El empezó a correr dentro del [Pueblo de los Comienzos], el corría a toda velocidad por las calles, encontrándose gran cantidad de jugadores y NPC vendedores "Hey! Tú!" un grito se escuchó detrás de Kirito. El voltea para encontrar el origen del grito.

Un joven de unos 20 años, de largo pelo rojo, de ojos cafés, viste una playera de manga larga blanca con un protector café sobre su pecho, pantalón negro, botas negras, cinturón café, guantes cafés, en su espalda estaba la [Rookie Dagger] "Yo?" pregunto Kirito observando al joven pelirrojo "Uf! Por fin te alcance" dice el pelirrojo tomando un poco de aire.

"Te mueves como si hubieras estado aquí antes, estuviste en el Beta Test no es así?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo "S… Si" responde Kirito algo nervioso "Hoy es mi primera vez aquí, por favor enséñame lo básico" pido el joven pelirrojo juntando su manos "Mi nombre es Klein, un gusto conocerte" dijo el joven pelirrojo sonriendo "Soy Kirito" se presentó Kirito con una sonrisa "Si quieres aprender, debemos ir al [Campo Oeste] a las afueras del pueblo" decía Kirito sonriendo.

_**Piso 1. Pueblo de los Comienzos, Campo Oeste…**_

Un [Frenzy Boar] de color azul envistió a Klein dándole justo en la entrepierna "Ah!" exclamo Klein sujetándose su entrepierna mientras giraba por el suelo "No estés jugando, no sientes ningún dolor correcto" dice Kirito observando a Klein "Oh! Es verdad" dijo Klein sorprendido "Jajajaja" se escuchaba una risa detrás de Kirito y Klein. Cuando ambos voltearon observaron a una bella joven de 17 años.

De largo pelo negro y ojos color marrón que pasaban a verse algo rojo, un hermoso rostro de tez pálida, posee una gran figura, piernas largas, cintura esbelta y pechos Copa-D. Viste una blusa blanca de manga larga, un protector negro sobre su pecho, cinturón negro, una mini-falda negra que llegaba un poco arriba de sus muslos, una medias negras que cubrían sus largas piernas, botas negras y guantes negros, sobre su espalda estaba una [Rookie Katana].

"Eso fue algo divertido niño" dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa "Hime" dijo Kirito observando a la chica "Ha pasado tiempo Kirito" decía la chica sonriendo "Y quien es el niño?" pregunto Kuroyukihime observando a Klein. El estaba en trance "En… Encantado de C… conocerte, s…soy Klein, sol… soltero, en busca de nov…" pero Klein no pudo terminar. Kirito golpeo la entrepierna de Klein "Ah!" grito Klein mientras se sujetaba su entrepierna y giraba por el suelo "Jajaja" reía Kuroyukihime al observar la escena.

"Recuerda que no debes de sentir dolor" dice Kirito observando a Klein "Lo siento, creo que solo es por costumbre" dijo Klein "Mi nombre es Kuroyukihime, amiga de Kirito y una Beta Tester, encantada de conocerte" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Por lo que veo estas tratando de aprender lo básico" dice Kuroyukihime "Ya le dije que lo importante es su movimiento inicial" dijo Kirito "Eso ya lo entendí, pero ese animal sigue moviéndose" decía Klein mirando al [Frenzy Boar].

"Si realizas el movimiento inicial correcto" dice Kuroyukihime mientras juntaba una piedra. De pronto la piedra empezó a brillar en un color rojo "y activas tu [Sword Skill], el sistema se encargara de hacer el resto" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella lanzo la piedra, esta salió disparada como una bala dándole al [Frenzy Boar], el jabalí furioso por el golpe corre rápidamente hacia Kirito "Es justo como ella lo hizo" decía Kirito mientras esquivaba con facilidad al jabalí.

"Primer movimiento" dice Klein "Como puedo explicarlo, has una pausa y cuando sientas el Skill activarse, déjalo explotar" dijo Kirito mientras detenía la envestida del jabalí con su espada "Explotar?" pregunto Klein "Cuando sientas el Skill activarse, solo lo sueltas" responde Kuroyukihime. Klein coloco su [Rookie Dagger] sobre su hombro, la daga empezó a brillar en un resplandor rojo. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Kirito y Kuroyukihime. Kirito pateo al jabalí, el salió corriendo directamente hacia Klein.

En un rápido movimiento, Klein paso sobre el [Frenzy Boar] cortándolo con su daga con gran velocidad, de pronto el jabalí se destruye en destellos azules "Bien!" exclamo Klein con alegría alzando sus manos "Felicitaciones" dice Kirito sonriendo "Lo malo es que ese jabalí es tan débil como lo Slimes de otros juegos" dijo Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Eh! Es enserio, yo pensaba que era un jefe de nivel medio" decía Klein sorprendido. Una pequeña risa por parte de Kuroyukihime se escuchaba en el lugar.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dice Kirito. Klein empezó a practicar el Skill con su daga "Es emociónate no es así" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Sí que lo es!" grito Klein con alegría "Hay muchas habilidades? Como Herrería y Agricultura?" pregunto Klein "Así es, existe un número ilimitado de habilidades, sin embargo, en este juego la magia no existe" responde Kuroyukihime "Un RPG sin magia, es una decisión audaz" decía Klein sonriendo "Lo divertido es mover tu cuerpo mientras peleas" dice Kirito sonriendo.

"Tienes razón!" exclamo Klein con alegría "Sera mejor ir a la siguiente zona" dice Kuroyukihime mientras empezaba a caminar "Hime tiene razón, si queremos más Exp y Col debemos ir a zonas con monstros con más de 2 Lvs de diferencia" dijo Kirito mientras seguía Kuroyukihime "Muy bien! Sigamos!" exclama Klein. Durante horas Kirito y Kuroyukihime le enseñaron lo básico a Klein, el cielo en Aincrad se había teñido de un color naranja, ya era el atardecer.

"No puedo creerlo, aunque lo vea, aun no creo que esto sea un juego, quien lo hizo es un genio" dice Klein observando el cielo de color naranja "Estoy contento de haber nacido en esta era" dijo Klein sonriendo "Exageras mucho" decía Kuroyukihime "Esta es la primera vez que juego!" exclama Klein "Es la primera vez que usas el NerveGear?" pregunta Kirito "Así es, corrí lo más pronto posible a comprar el hardware de SAO, tuve suerte de conseguir una de las 10 mil copias, aunque ustedes son diez veces más afortunados al estar en el Beta Test" contesto Klein observando a Kirito y Kuroyukihime.

"Escuche que solo 1000 estuvieron en el Beta Test" dice Klein "Y que tan lejos llegaron en el Beta Test?" pregunto Klein "Luego de un par de meses, solo llegamos al Piso 10" responde Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Esta vez solo nos tomara un mes" dijo Kirito con una sonrisa "Están muy metidos en esto" decía Klein sonriendo "Para ser honesto, durante el Beta Test, SAO era en lo único que podía pensar durante día y noche" dice Kirito "Soy testigo de ello" dijo Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa.

"En este mundo, una espada te puede llevar a donde tu quieras" dice Kirito sacando su [Rookie Sword] "Mi espada me llevara a donde desee, aunque yo me siento más viva en este mundo virtual, que estar en el mundo real" dijo Kuroyukihime tocando su [Rookie Katana] "Entonces deseas continuar?" pregunto Kirito mientras guardaba su espada "Claro que si! Pero me muero de hambre, me desconectare un rato" responde Klein "Comer aquí solo te hará pensar que no tienes hambre" decía Kuroyukihime.

"Ya ordene una pizza caliente para las 5:30" dice Klein sonriendo "Estas muy preparado" dijo Kirito. Kuroyukihime solo reía ante las payasadas de ambos chicos "Si! Una vez que coma volveré. Oigan! Más tarde me uniré con unos amigos que conocí de otro juego, que dicen, quieren conocerlos?" pregunta Klein. Ante esto Kirito se puso algo serio, Kuroyukihime había visto la reacción de Kirito "_Tengo que hacer algo con eso, aprovechare esta ocasión para que Kirito sea más sociable_" pensaba Kuroyukihime.

"Si no quieren está bien, los presentare en otra oportunidad" dice Klein "Disculpa" dijo Kirito "Muchas gracias por lo que me han enseñado, se los compensare en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por todo, espero poder verlos de nuevo" decía Klein "Si aún hay cosas que quieras saber no olvides preguntar, puedes mandarnos un mensaje" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Si! Lo hare!" exclama Klein. En ese momento Klein saco su menú, el estaba preparándose para desconectarse.

"Eh? No hay opción para desconectarse" dice Klein checando el Menú "Mira con más atención" dijo Kirito "No, no está aquí" decía Klein "Al final del Menú principal" dice Kuroyukihime. Ella abrió su Menú, de pronto Kuroyukihime se sorprendió al observar que no estaba la opción [Log Out] "Es verdad, no está" dijo Kuroyukihime sorprendida "Es el primer día después del Beta, es normal que haya algún Bug, seguro que la gente del servidor debe estar asustada" decía Klein "Tú también lo estarás" dice Kirito.

"Son las 5:25" dice Kirito señalando el reloj a lado del Menú "Mi pizza de teriyaki mayo y mi ginger ale!" exclama Klein "Hay alguna otra forma de desconectarse?" pregunta Klein "No la hay, un jugador solo puede desconectarse por medio del Menú" responde Kuroyukihime "No puede ser, debe haber alguna otra forma" dijo Klein "No la hay" decía Kirito "Tampoco hay una forma de desconectarse por emergencia manual" dice Kuroyukihime.

"Entonces solo me quitare el NerveGear" dice Klein mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos "No puedes, nosotros no podemos mover nuestros cuerpos reales" dijo Kirito "El NerveGear intercepta todo lo que hacemos, ordenándole a nuestros cuerpos aquí en SAO" decía Kuroyukihime "Debemos esperar a que arreglen el Bug?" pregunta Klein "Es eso, o que alguien del mundo real nos remueva el NerveGear" responde Kirito "Yo vivo solo" dice Klein "Igual yo" dijo Kuroyukihime.

"Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que no se darán cuenta de nada hasta la hora de la cena" dice Kirito. En ese momento Klein agarro los hombros de Kirito "Cuantos años tiene tu hermana?" pregunto Klein. Kirito solo le propino una patada en la entrepierna a Klein "Ah!" exclama Klein "Oh! Eso cierto, no hay dolor" dijo Klein "Esto es extraño, aparece un Bug, no ha habido anuncios y no hay ningún GM conectado" decía Kuroyukihime.

En ese momento la campana del [Pueblo de los Comienzos] empezó a tocar, en ese instante Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Klein desaparecieron en destellos azules.

_**Piso 1. Pueblo de los Comienzos, Castillo de Hierro Negro…**_

Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Klein aparecieron en medio de la plaza en un destello azul, miles de jugadores empezaron aparecer en el lugar por medio de un destello azul "Una teletransportación forzada" dice Kirito. Todos los jugadores estaban algo confundidos, en ese momento un mensaje de color rojo apareció en el cielo.

[Peligro] [Sistema de Anuncio]

Miles de mensajes de color rojo aparecieron en el cielo, de ellos una especie de gelatina roja empezó a caer, la gelatina empezó a unirse "Que es eso?" preguntaba Klein. De la gelatina apareció una figura extraña, tiene una gabardina roja con capucha, no tiene rostro ni cuerpo, de sus mangas colgaban unos guantes blancos, parecían estar flotando "**Atención jugadores, bienvenidos a mi mundo, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko**" dice la figura extraña.

"**En este momento soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo, estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que el botón [Log Out] desapareció del Menú principal, pero esto no es un defecto del juego. Esa es una de las características de Sword Art Online**" dice Akihiko "**No pueden desconectarse por su cuenta y ninguna persona de afuera puede retirar el NerveGear, si intentan hacerlo, el NerveGear emitirá una poderosa micro-onda destruyendo su cerebro y por supuesto su vida**" dijo Akihiko.

"Debe de estar bromeando" dice Klein "Es cierto que el NerveGear funciona con micro-ondas, si no hubiera seguridad podría freír nuestros cerebros" dijo Kirito "Si cortamos el poder?" pregunta Klein "El NerveGear posee una batería interna" responde Kirito "**Desafortunadamente algunas familias ignoraron estas advertencias, como resultado 213 jugadores han muerto**" decía Akihiko. De pronto miles de pantallas aparecieron alrededor de Akihiko, todas eran noticias sobre las muertes de los 213 jugadores.

"**Como verán, estas noticias están apareciendo alrededor del mundo, están reportando todo sobre SAO y reportando las muertes de los 213 jugadores. Espero se relajen y traten de acabar el juego, recuerden esto, ya no hay manera de revivir, si mueren será el fin**" dice Akihiko "**Solo hay una forma de escapar. Terminen el juego, deben pasar los 100 pisos de Aincrad, vencer a todos los Boss y habrán completado el juego**" dijo Akihiko.

"Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera los Beta Test llegaron tan alto!" grito Klein "**Durante el Beta Test fui sorprendido, yo programe el Beta para que los jugadores no llegaran a más del Piso 5, pero 4 jugadores me sorprendieron, ellos llegaron hasta el Piso 10**" dice Akihiko "_**Kirito, Kuroyukihime, Fuuko y Strea, pero sin duda el mejor fue el Player Kirito**_" pensaba Akihiko "**Finalmente, añadí un regalo a su Item Storage, por favor véanlo ustedes mismos**" dijo Akihiko.

En ese momento todos los jugadores revisaron su Item [Mirror] "Un espejo" dice Kirito observando el espejo. En ese momento todos los jugadores empezaron a brillar en un color azul, cuando el brillo del espejo de Kirito desapareció dejo a la vista a un joven de 14 años "Kirito, estas bien?" pregunto un joven de 22 años. De pelo rojo rebelde parado, de ojos negros, una pequeña barbilla estaba presente "Quién eres?" preguntó Kirito. Cuando ambos observaron sus rostros en el espejo, se dieron cuenta que eran sus rostros reales.

"Eso significa, que tú eres Klein!" exclama Kirito "Kirito" dice una voz a lado de Kirito. Cuando Kirito voltea, ve a una bella joven de largo pelo liso, de piel blanca, de ojos rojos "Hime?" pregunta Kirito sorprendido "Wow! Es hermosa" dijo Klein embobado "Te ves muy bien Kirito" decía Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa "Lo mismo puedo decir Hime" dice Kirito aun sorprendido "Como es esto posible?" pregunta Klein "El Scan y el ajuste del NerveGear dio todos nuestros datos físicos" responde Kirito.

"**En estos momentos de seguro se preguntan, porque yo, Kayaba Akihiko el desarrollador del NerveGear y creador de Sword Art Online hace esto. Ya alcance mi meta, cree Sword Art Online por una razón, crear este mundo e intervenir en él, por fin mi meta está completa**" dice Akihiko "**Con esto termina el lanzamiento de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte jugadores**" dijo Akihiko. En ese momento convirtiéndose en humo rojo, el desapareció elevándose al cielo.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico, gritos eran escuchados por todo el lugar _¡Déjenme salir! _En ese momento Kirito agarro los brazos de Klein y Kuroyukihime, ellos entraron en pequeño callejón "En este momento partiré a la siguiente Aldea, vengan conmigo" dice Kirito "Si lo que dijo Kayaba es verdad, la única forma de sobrevivir es haciéndote más fuerte" dijo Kirito "Los recursos en un MMORPG virtual son limitados, la Exp, dinero, los materiales, si pasamos más tiempo aquí, tardaremos mucho en que vuelvan aparecer" decía Kuroyukihime.

"Pronto los lugares cercanos del [Pueblo de los Comienzos] empezaran a ser saqueados, debemos ir rápido al siguiente pueblo, al igual que Hime, conozco todos los caminos, así como las áreas peligrosas. Vengan conmigo" dice Kirito "Lo haré" dijo Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa "Lo siento, pase toda la noche haciendo fila con mis amigos pare comprar el juego, ellos aún están todavía en la plaza, no puedo dejarlos" decía Klein "Lo siento, sé que me ayudaron mucho, no se preocupen, vayan a la siguiente Aldea" dice Klein sonriendo.

"Solía ser el líder de Gremio en el último juego que estaba, puedo usar lo que me enseñaron para avanzar" dice Klein sonriendo "Muy bien, entonces aquí nos despedimos, si sucede algo envíanos un mensaje" dijo Kirito con tristeza "Lo haré" decía Klein sonriendo "Kirito, Kuroyukihime, fue muy agradable haberlos conocidos, de verdad son muy simpáticos" dice Klein. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Kirito y Kuroyukihime "Esa cara sin lavar que tienes se te ve mejor" dijo Kirito con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Kuroyukihime "Buena suerte!" grito Klein. El regreso corriendo a la plaza "Tienes el bonus del Beta?" pregunta Kirito con seriedad "Claro que si" responde Kuroyukihime. Ambos empezaron a mover en su Menu e Item Storage, de pronto ambos cambiaron de atuendo y arma. Kirito tiene en su mano la [Anneal Blade], una espada de color morado, con la guardia de color gris, encima de el apareció el [Coat Midnight], un abrigo de color negro con detalles de color azul en brazos y hombros.

Kuroyukihime tiene en su mano la [Queen Knightsword], una katana negra sin guardia, la katana tiene pequeños detalles rojos, el filo es completamente negro, encima de Kuroyukihime apareció el [Black Lotus], una gabardina de manga larga, con un cuello alto, no tiene botones, solo un cinturón negro en la cintura, este caía hacia abajo, llegando un poco arriba de sus tobillos "Black Lotus? Así que lo conservaste?" pregunto Kirito "Fue un regalo tuyo, además gracias a esta gabardina recibí mi apodo en el Beta" responde Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

"Tu apodo, casi lo había olvidado" dice Kirito "Lista para marchar Kurohime (Princesa Negra)?" pregunta Kirito sonriendo "Por supuesto Kuro no Kenshin (Espadachín Negro)" responde Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa. Kirito y Kuroyukihime empezaron a correr por las praderas cerca del [Pueblo de los Comienzos], ellos derrotaban a todos monstros en su camino, jabalís y lobos "_Debo tratar de ponerme en contacto con Argo, ella puede ayudarme con el problema social de Kirito_" pensaba Kuroyukihime mientras corrían por la pradera.

"_Además, de esta forma será más fácil mi idea de formar un Gremio_" piensa Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa. Kirito destruía unos lobos en su camino "_Sugu, Mama, les prometo que sobreviviré a este mundo, les prometo que saldré de este juego para verlas de nuevo_" pensaba Kirito mientras acaba con unos lobos a su paso "Yo te ayudare a salir de aquí Kirito" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Yo prometo sacarte de aquí" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Ambos saldremos de aquí, eso te lo prometo" decía Kirito con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota. Con el [Black Lotus] puesto, Kuroyukihime posee el mismo vestuario que el Avatar de Kirito en Gun Gale Online, solo que ella posee una mini-falda negra con medias negras en ves de un pantalón.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Perdon por el retraso, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Reparaciones

_**Piso 1. Villa Horunka, Zona Hotelera…**_

Kirito y Kuroyukihime estaban caminando por las calles de la [Villa Horunka], en el cielo de Aincrad podía apreciarse con claridad la noche, se podía ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor "No vamos a realizar la misión?" pregunto Kuroyukihime "[Medic Secret Of The Forest] es una buena misión, la espada de recompensa es buena, pero nosotros no ocupamos la espada, nuestras espadas están mejor" responde Kirito.

"Que haremos entonces?" preguntaba Kuroyukihime "Ha pasado un día desde que SAO inicio, si esperamos una semana el juego se compondrá, ya habrá todo tipo de tiendas" contesta Kirito "Ya veo, de esta forma habrá más armas y materiales para equiparnos, realmente es una buena idea" dice Kuroyukihime "Debemos buscar la mejor zona cerca de la villa, en esta semana nos pondremos a subir el Lv, después empezaremos a mejorar nuestro equipo" dijo Kirito sonriendo.

"Oie! Kirito, sabes que a partir del Piso 3 se puede fundar un Gremio" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo "La respuesta es no" dice Kirito "Oh! Vamos, sabes que es una gran idea, de esta forma podemos terminar el juego más rápido y seguro" dijo Kuroyukihime. En ese momento Kirito recibe un mensaje.

**[Argo]** _Hey Kii-Bou. Espero que estés entrenando y no asiéndote el vago como siempre. Por cierto, la guía está casi lista, solo me falta la información de dos Beta Tester, tú y la princesa._

"Parece que Argo ya comenzó la guía" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Si conozco bien a Argo, si le enviamos la información de una vez, las guías estarán a la venta en las tiendas a partir de mañana al medio día" dijo Kirito "Sin duda Argo es la mejor informante del juego, no por nada es conocida como Argo La Rata entre los Beta Tester" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Kirito empezó a enviar la información que conocía sobre el juego, poco después Kuroyukihime hizo lo mismo "Entonces a que zona iremos?" pregunta Kuroyukihime "[Lost Forest]" responde Kirito "La zona más peligrosa del Piso 1, eso está bien, podemos subir Lv muy rápido y conseguir mucho Col" dice Kuroyukihime iniciando su camino "Estaremos bien, yo cubriré tu espalda" dijo Kirito sacando su espada "Lo mismo digo" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Una semana después…

_**Piso 1. Lost Forest…**_

_Ha pasado una semana desde que no metimos en el [Lost Forest]. Hemos aumentado nuestro Lv en gran escala, no por nada este bosque es la zona más peligrosa del Piso 1. Además hemos conseguido una gran cantidad de Col, aunque durante la semana dentro del [Lost Forest] arriesgamos mucho. Nuestro equipo sufrió mucho daño después de pelear tanto tiempo contra las [Little Nepent]._

"Un poco más y nuestro equipo hubiera llegado a 0 de durabilidad" dice Kuroyukihime suspirando "Esa fue la razón por que solo duramos una semana, de hacerlo más tiempo nuestro equipo habría sido destruido" dijo Kirito "Lo bueno es que tenemos suficiente Col para reparar todo el equipo, incluso para mejorarlo y todavía nos sobrara gran cantidad de Col" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

"Debemos ir a [Tolbana], tenemos que encontrar a Argo y actualizarnos un poco" dice Kirito sonriendo "Creo que debemos quitarnos esto si no queremos que descubran que somos Beta Tester" dijo Kuroyukihime señalando su roma y arma "Eso es cierto" decía Kirito. Ambos movieron su Menu, de pronto la [Anneal Blade] y el [Coat Midnight] desaparecieron de Kirito, el apareció la [Rookie Sword] en su mano.

Kuroyukihime desapareció su [Black Lotus] y la [Queen Knightsword], en su cintura apareció la [Rookie Katana] "Sin duda el [Black Lotus] es interesante, es la única ropa que incrementa sus estadísticas y durabilidad cuando el jugador aumenta de Lv" dice Kirito "Es una excelente vestimenta, más para mí que me gusta mucho el color negro. Te prometo que te conseguiré una buena gabardina o un abrigo" dijo Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

_Kirito Lv. 15_

_Kuroyukihime Lv. 14_

_**Piso 1. Pueblo de los Comienzos, Campo Oeste…**_

Kirito y Kuroyukihime caminaban lentamente hacia [Tolbana], parecía que el camino estaba limpio, ya que solo se podían ver a muy pocos [Wolf] en toda el área "Han estado muy ocupados" dice Kuroyukihime observando el área "Parece ser que se han tomado más enserio la situación" dijo Kirito "Es lo más lógico por hacer, es mejor intentarlo a estar sin hacer nada en el [Pueblo de los Comienzos]" decía Kuroyukihime. En ese momento, cerca de una pequeña colina podía observarse a un jugador luchando contra un grupo de 12 [Wolf].

Por la forma tan perfecta y delicada que se movía entre los lobos podía deducirse que el jugador era en realidad una mujer. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda roja, medias blancas, botas cafés, un chaleco rojo, un protector de pecho blanco y una capa roja que cubría su rostro, en su mano estaba un [Wind Fleuret], un estoque de una mano "Es un chica" dice Kuroyukihime después de observar detenidamente sus movimientos.

La chica ya había destruido a 2 de los 12 [Wolf] "Tenemos que ayudarla, ella no aguantara por mucho tiempo" dice Kuroyukihime. En ese momento 3 de los [Wolf] habían golpeado con sus garras a la chica, su HP bajo un 35%, el estoque de la chica brillo en color rojo, ella golpeo a los 3 [Wolf] alejándolos de ella "Vamos" dijo Kirito observando. Ellos corrieron hacia la chica.

La espada de Kirito empezó a brillar en color rojo, Kirito corto a los 3 [Wolf] que habían golpeado a la chica. La katana de Kuroyukihime brillo en color verde, Kuroyukihime a gran velocidad se encargaba de los [Wolf] que se acercaban a Kirito "Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Kirito "Me encuentro bien, muchas gracias" responde la chica. Kuroyukihime destruyo a 4 de los [Wolf].

"Kirito tenemos un problema" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella observaba la durabilidad de su [Rookie Katana] 3/20, Kirito seguía cortando a los lobos con su [Rookie Sword] 2/20 "Nuestras armas están a punto de destruirse" decía Kirito. El ya había destruido 4 [Wolf], solo les faltaban 2 "Este es el último golpe" dice Kirito. La espada de Kirito y la katana de Kuroyukihime brillaron de color rojo, ellos a gran velocidad traspasaron los [Wolf], cuando los lobos se destruyeron, las armas de ambos exploraron en destellos azules.

"Creo que eso fue todo" dijo Kirito observando los destellos azules que había dejado su espada "Estas bien" decía Kuroyukihime dándole a la chica una poción de HP "Gracias" dice la chica bebiendo la poción "Debes tener más cuidado, si no hubiéramos llegado podrías haber muerto" dijo Kuroyukihime "No importa, de igual forma todos vamos a morir" decía la chica. Kirito puedo observar un poco el rostro de la chica, por lo que observo, el pudo ver un hermoso rostro de tez paliza, una larga cabellera castaña-naranja y unos bellos ojos color café claro.

Pero lo que Kirito sin duda noto, fueron sus ojos, en ellos podía ver desesperación, miedo, soledad y angustia "_Es una hermosa chica, sin duda es igual de hermosa que Hime. Sin embargo esos ojos, ella está arriesgando su vida, es como si ella ya se hubiera rendido ante el juego_" pensaba Kirito "No debes hablar así" dice Kuroyukihime "Solo es la verdad, a nadie le importara si muero" dijo la chica. En ese instante sobre Kirito apareció el [Coat Midnight], en su mano la [Anneal Blade].

Kirito hizo aparecer sobre sus manos un pequeña bolsa "Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a mi si, la vida de toda persona es importante, si tu no vas a cuidar tu vida, entonces yo lo hare por ti" dice Kirito. Una mirada de gran seriedad es vista en su rostro, Kuroyukihime veía a Kirito con sorpresa, ella sabía que Kirito en realidad es una persona muy amable, pero llegar a tal extremo, sin duda algún día se metería en problemas por ello.

La chica miraba con sorpresa al chico afeminado frente a ella, con el nuevo look que poseía, todo de negro sin duda se miraba mejor, acentuaba más su cabello y sus ojos. Kirito lanzo la bolsa sobre las manos de la chica "Esa bolsa tiene un poco de Pan y un poco de Agua, con solo observarte puedo ver que has estado entrenando sin descansar y comer" dice Kirito. El empezó a caminar directo hacia la cuidad.

"Sin duda eres muy buena jugadora, tus movimientos fueron exactos y rápidos, no permitiré que alguien así muera por nada, tienes demasiado potencial como para perder la vida de una manera tan fácil" dijo Kirito sin dejar de caminar "Si quieres morir en vano adelante, pero solo te recuerdo que tu familia te está esperando en el mundo real, solo tienes que pasar los 100 Pisos y terminar el juego, que pensara tu familia si mueres, piensa en la tristeza que sienten en este momento al no poder verte" dice Kirito.

El siguió caminado hacia la cuidad "Te prometo que terminare este juego, todos saldremos de este lugar" dice Kirito "Sabes, el tiene razón, no puedes echar a perder así tu vida, la vida de toda persona es importante" dijo Kuroyukihime con una media sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que comenzó el juego, los ojos de la chica mostraban emoción, sorpresa, tristeza y alegría. Kuroyukihime saco una pieza de Pan y se lo ofreció a la chica, ella rápidamente empezó a comer el Pan, una sonrisa apareció en Kuroyukihime.

"Aprecia tu vida, lucha y convierte en alguien fuerte, solo de esta manera saldrás de aquí" dice Kuroyukihime "Me llamo Kuroyukihime, cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta Kuroyukihime "Asuna" responde la chica. Ella giro su rostro hacia Kirito, el cual ya estaba bastante retirado del lugar "Como se llama ese chico?" pregunta Asuna mordiendo su Pan "Su nombre es Kirito, no te preocupes por el, a veces es demasiado serio" responde Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos Asuna" dice Kuroyukihime. Ella empezó a correr para poder alcanzar a Kirito "Kirito, sin duda un chico extraño" susurro Asuna mientras comía su Pan. Un pequeño sonrojo es visible en su rostro. Kuroyukihime finalmente había alcanzado a Kirito "Lo he decidido Hime" dijo Kirito de repente "Que cosa?" pregunto Kuroyukihime con curiosidad "Ayudare a todos los jugadores atrapados, les mostrare que aún hay esperanza" responde Kirito.

"Ver los ojos de esa chica, me hizo comprender, que hay muchos como ella dentro del juego con miedo, angustia, soledad y tristeza, les mostrare a todos que si trabajamos juntos todos podremos salir de aquí" dice Kirito con confianza "_Estas cambiado Kirito, desde que te conocí fuiste una persona solitaria, incluso yo batalle para que me permitirás estar a tu lado. Me alegro mucho por este cambio_" pensaba Kuroyukihime con una media sonrisa.

_**Piso 1. Tolbana, Zona Comercial…**_

Un joven de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño corto de ojos cafés, viste una playera azul de manga larga, un pantalón negro, guantes cafés y botas cafés, tiene un protector blanco en su pecho, sobre su espalda una [Anneal Blade]. Su nombre es Coper, el caminaba por toda la zona comercial fijando su vista en todas las armas y tipos de materiales "No he escuchado nada de Kirito y Kuroyukihime, ninguno de los Beta Tester sabe dónde están, estoy seguro que ellos no han muerto, sus hombres todavía están en el [Castillo de Hierro Negro]. Donde podrán estar?" se preguntaba Coper.

En un pequeño callejón, una persona observaba a Coper con atención. Esta persona es una joven de 13 años de pelo castaño corto, este llegaba a sus hombros, de ojos color miel, unas pequeñas marcas de bigotes estaban en su rostro. Viste una blusa amarilla de manga corta, un short amarillo, unas botas cafés, en su pecho un protector café, en su cintura están unas [Beast Claws], sobre sus hombros una capa que cubre su rostro y cuerpo "Así que Coper está buscando a Kii-Bou y Hime, esto se pone interesante, será mejor avisarles" dice Argo sonriendo.

_**Piso 1. Tolbana.**_

Kirito y Kuroyukihime estaban en la entrada del pueblo "Sera mejor que guardes ese equipo, si entras así al pueblo sabrán de inmediato que eres una Beta Tester" dice Kuroyukihime "Lo olvide por completo" dijo Kirito avergonzado. En un segundo el guardo su [Anneal Blade] y el [Coat Midnight] "Debemos ver si encontramos una herrería, necesitamos restaurar nuestro equipo" decía Kirito. Ambos entraron al pueblo, en ese momento Kuroyukihime recibió un mensaje.

**[Argo] **_Hey Hime-Chan, espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla jajaja. Hoy me encontré con Coper, parece que está en busca de ustedes, creo que deben tener cuidado. Por cierto Hime! Avísame cuando empieces el plan!_

"Esa Argo, nunca cambia" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Me pregunto por donde debemos comenzar" dijo Kirito. Ambos caminaban por el pueblo en silencio, ellos pronto encontraron la herrería, un NPC los esperaba dentro de la tienda "Bienvenidos a la Herreria de Tolbana, en que puedo ayudarlos" dice un NPC con la apariencia de un hombre robusto "Necesitamos que repare todo nuestro equipo así como unas actualizaciones a nuestras armas" dijo Kirito. El saco de su Menu una lista de todo su equipo, poco después Kuroyukihime saco su Menu "Serán 11,500 Col" decía el NPC sonriendo.

Mientras el NPC reparaba y actualizaba su equipo, Kuroyukihime revisaba todos los Item obtenidos en el [Lost Forest] "Aun no me has dicho por que guardas todos esos materiales?" pregunto Kirito "Estoy segura que podrán servirnos de algo en el futuro, tu tienes una mala costumbre de tirar los Item inservibles" respondió Kuroyukihime "Solo recojo lo necesario" dice Kirito sonriendo "Con estos materiales podemos crear nuevos equipos, incluso mejorar los que tenemos, además las pieles nos pueden servir para hacer nuevos trajes" dijo Kuroyukihime.

"Nuestros trajes son atuendos del Piso 8, es casi imposible encontrar un traje mejor en los primeros 5 Pisos" dice Kirito "En eso tienes razón. Ahora que recuerdo, debemos comprar una casa, ya me canse de dormir al aire libre, es demasiado incómodo y pagar un hotel todos los días será demasiado caro con el tiempo" dijo Kuroyukihime suspirando "Esa es una buena idea, pero si hacemos eso todo nuestro Col se iría de inmediato" decía Kirito "Vamos! Hazlo por mi" dice Kuroyukihime. Unos tiernos y bellos ojos rojos miraban con adoración a Kirito, el no pudo resistirlo más.

"Está bien, compraremos una casa" dice Kirito suspirando "Yatta!" exclama Kuroyukihime con alegría. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kirito "Su equipo ha sido reparado y actualizado" dijo el NPC apareciendo frente a Kirito y Kuroyukihime, una pantalla apareció frente a ambos.

[Reparación Completa] [Actualización Completa]

Ambos recogieron su equipo, ellos salieron rápido de la herrería "No te preocupes por el Col, cuando empecemos a hacer misiones recuperaremos el Col gastado en la casa" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Después de caminar por 3 horas por la cuidad de Tolbana, Kirito y Kuroyukihime encontraron una casa de dos pisos de color blanco, la casa estaba completamente a mueblada, tiene un gran comedor, una sala, 3 habitaciones, dos baños y un balcón.

"Esta casa es perfecta" dice Kuroyukihime acostándose en uno de los sillones de la sala "Gastamos casi toda nuestra Col" dijo Kirito suspirando "Te dije que no te preocuparas, mañana haremos todas las misiones que podamos, recuperamos esa Col fácilmente" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

"Bueno, pido la habitación del segundo piso" dice Kuroyukihime corriendo por las escalaras "Hime no cambia" dijo Kirito mientras se acostaba en el sofá. De pronto el recibe un mensaje "Quien podrá ser, ya es muy tarde, además solo Argo y Hime están en mi lista de amigos" decía Kirito. Cuando Kirito checa el mensaje, el se sorprende [Nuevo Mensaje] [GM Rinko] "_Rinko? Quién es ella?_" pensaba Kirito confundido.

**[GM Rinko] **_Hola Kirigaya Kazuto alias Kirito, si te preguntas como es que se tu nombre, he investigado todo sobre ti. Primeramente, mi nombre es Koujiro Rinko, soy la Asistente Personal de Kayaba Akihiko, actualmente me encuentro supervisando todo lo ocurrido dentro de Sword Art Online. Quiero detener los planes de Akihiko, desgraciadamente me veo con la incapacidad de hacerlo, estoy demasiada cercana a el como para detenerlo, no tengo el valor para intentarlo._

_Después de terminado el Beta de Sao, Akihiko estuvo muy interesado en ti, el programo el Beta para que nadie pasara del Piso 5, pero increíblemente tu y otros 3 pasaron hasta el Piso 10. Según las estadísticas que saco Akihiko, tu fuiste el mejor jugador del Beta. Te pido de favor que pases los 100 Pisos, necesito que protejas a todos los jugadores, necesitamos evitar la menor cantidad de víctimas en SAO._

_Para facilitar tu cometido, te entregare varias armas, además de una [Habilidad Única], supongo que aún no conoces las habilidades únicas. Son 10 habilidades especiales creadas directamente por Akihiko, estas se activan únicamente con una cantidad específica de estadísticas, solo los mejores jugadores tendrán acceso a ellas, en este momento te estoy enviando una de las 10 habilidades [Espada Doble], esta habilidad te permitirá usar dos espadas, además de aumentar tu velocidad y fuerza._

_Para mañana, después de las 6 AM, en tu inventario aparecerá tu Skill [Espada Doble] así como 3 espadas, [Kokutou] (Espada Negra) y [Hakutou] (Espada Blanca), las espadas gemelas. También la espada legendaria [Holy Sword Excalibur], además me encargare de aumentar tus estadísticas un 25% de lo actual. Espero que esto te ayude en tu camino, por favor, te pido de todo corazón aguantar lo más que puedas, hare todo a mi alcance para detener esta locura. _

_Una cosa más, gracias al programa que use, Akihiko no puede rastrear este ID, si deseas puedes enviar un mensaje a una persona del mundo real, me encargare de entregarle el mensaje personalmente, el único problema es que solo puedes enviar uno, si tratas de enviar otro, Akihiko podrá detectar este programa con gran facilidad. Te deseo mucha suerte, Mi Príncipe Negro._

"Así que el mundo real también está tratando de parar esto" dice Kirito con una mirada seria "Sugu, Mama, espero no estén preocupadas por mi" dijo Kirito suspirando "Koujiro Rinko, hare todo lo posible para salvar todas las vidas posibles, confiare en ti, después de todo debemos detener los planes de Kayaba Akihiko" decía Kirito "Creo que enviare un mensaje a Mama y Sugu" dice Kirito. El escribió un mensaje rápidamente enviándolo al ID Rinko.

"Creo que mañana probare esta nueva habilidad y estas armas, en este momento necesito descansar un poco, no he dormido muy bien desde que inició este juego, un baño y una cama me caerían de maravilla" dice Kirito. El se tomó un baño, después se dirigió al cuarto a lado del que estaba Kuroyukihime, el solo se aventó en la cama, en un pocos segundo el cayo completamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente Kirito despertó a las 6:20 AM, Kuroyukihime aún seguía dormida, Kirito se vistió y salió silenciosamente de la casa.

Kirito llego a una pequeña pradera, ese lugar es la entrada a [Lost Forest]. Kirito checo su Menu, el rápidamente activo el Skill [Espada Doble], también movió su inventario, en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas largas, eran la [Kokutou] y la [Hakutou]. Las espadas son largas sin guardias con el filo muy brillante, parecían más unas katanas, en la punta de la guardia tienen una pequeña cadena, una espada es negra mientras la otra es blanca "A pesar de ser pequeñas pesan mucho, son buenas espadas" dice Kirito sonriendo.

El checo su Menu, en sus estadísticas el pudo ver cómo sus estadísticas aumentaron un 25% "Parece ser que Koujiro Rinko dijo la verdad" dice Kirito. El checo de nuevo su inventario, una nueva espada apareció frente a el, es la [Holy Sword Excalibur], una larga espada dorado con detalles azules en la guardia. Kirito levanto con gran facilidad la espada, el movió la espada de un lado a otro "Es algo grande, pero muy liviana, creo que esta espada seria perfecta para Hime" dijo Kirito observando la [Holy Sword Excalibur].

Kirito regreso la espada [Holy Sword Excalibur] a su inventario, el preparo la [Kokutou] y la [Hakutou], sobre sus hombros apareció el [Coat Midnight]. Kirito entro corriendo al [Lost Forest], a media que se adentraba en el bosque, miles de [Little Nepent] aparecieron en su camino, Kirito atacaba con sus espadas a gran velocidad, tanta es la fuerza de sus espadas, que de un Hit destruía las [Little Nepent] "_Esto es mucho más fácil, mi velocidad, fuerza y evasión han mejorado bastante_" pensaba Kirito.

En ese instante Kirito ve cerca de su posición como otras [Little Nepent] son destruidas por un joven de 14 años, de pelo castaño corto y ojos cafés, trae una [Anneal Blade] en su mano "Reconozco esa capa en cualquier lugar, así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia Kirito, el Príncipe Negro" dice el joven "Me conoces, pero yo no sé quién eres?" pregunto Kirito con seriedad "Llámame Coper" responde el joven "_Coper? No es ese chico que siempre me retaba en el Beta_" piensa Kirito "Por fin te he encontrado Kirito" dijo Coper sonriendo. Ambos fueron rodeados por [Little Nepent].

[Peligro] [Trampa Activa]

En ese momento, una gran cantidad de plantas monstro aparecieron, [Little Nepent], [Little Nepent Flowers] y [Little Nepent Fruit] rodearon a Kirito y a Coper "Esto se ve mal" dice Kirito observando todas las plantas "Veremos quién es mejor Espadachín Negro, el que acabe con más [Little Nepent] es el ganador" dijo Coper sonriendo "Acaso estás loco, no sabes en que problema nos hemos metido" decía Kirito enojado "Que pasa! Tienes miedo" dice Coper con arrogancia.

En ese momento un gran monstro apareció cerca de Kirito y Coper, es una gran planta carnívora con una gran boca roja, varios tentáculos salían de su tallo, un monstro Lv. 6 [Big Napent] "Parece que nos tocó el premio mayor" dice Coper sonriendo. Una pequeña línea de sudor apareció en su cara "Toma esto con más seriedad Baka (Idiota)" dijo Kirito. Una mirada seria estaba en su rostro, el apretó con fuerzas sus espadas, el estaba listo para comenzar la batalla.

* * *

**Anneal Blade - Recompensa de la Mision Secret Medicine of the Forest del Piso 1.**

**Coat Midnight - Bonus del Boss del Piso 1.**

**Queen Knightsword - Recompensa de la Mision Dark Elf Queen del Piso 9.**

**Black Lotus - Avatar de Kuroyukihime en Accel World. En este Fic sera una traje (El Traje que usa Kirito en Gun Gale Online).**

**Kokutou - Creación ****Mía (Tiene la Apariencia de un Bokken)**

**Hakutou - Creación ****Mía (Tiene la Apariencia de un Bokken)**

**Holy Sword Excalibur - La Espada mas Poderosa de Alfheim Onlien**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Boss

Kirito y Coper observaban a todos los [Little Nepent], pero sin duda alguna el más peligroso de ellos era el [Big Nepent] "Parece que no tenemos otra opción, debemos luchar" dice Coper. En un movimiento rápido de su menú, en su brazo izquierdo apareció un escudo algo grande de color marrón, era un [Bronze Shield] "Empecemos" dijo Coper. El se lanzó contra las [Little Nepent], el se cubría de los golpes de ramas de las [Little Nepent] con su escudo, con su espada atacaba con gran destreza.

"_El es un Tank, se cubre de los golpes con su escudo, rápidamente encuentra las aberturas de las [Little Nepent] y ataca al instante, sin duda es bueno_" pensó Kirito observando a Coper "_Veamos de que están hechas, Hakutou, Kokutou_" piensa Kirito. El desapareció en un pequeño borrón negro, en unos cuantos segundos, muchas [Little Nepent] empezaron a ser destruidas "_Es muy rápido, apenas y puedo verlo_" pensaba Coper al observar a Kirito.

Mientras las [Little Nepent] empezaban a ser destruidas por Kirito y Coper, por toda la zona podían verse destellos verdes y amarillos ocasionados por los ataques de las armas de ambos Beta Tester. La [Big Nepent] entro en acción, ella lanzo sus ramas hacia Coper, las ramas de la [Big Nepent] poseen grandes espinas "Cuidado!" exclama Kirito. En un instante, Kirito apareció detrás de Coper, usando sus dos espadas detuvo las ramas de la [Big Nepent], sin embargo, algunas espinas rosaron el brazo de Kirito.

"_**Star Burst Stream**_" exclama Kirito. Las espadas de Kirito brillaron en un color verde, en un rápido movimiento Kirito empezó atacar a la [Big Nepent] con sus espadas, la velocidad de Kirito era tan rápida, que la [Big Nepent] no podía reaccionar ante el ataque. Un corte doble alejo a la [Big Nepent] de Kirito y Coper "Aun sigue en pie después de eso" dice Coper observando a la gran planta aun con viva "Que demonios fue ese Skill?" pregunto Coper sorprendido mirando a Kirito.

"Su defensa en mejor que su ataque, la pregunta aquí es porque su defensa es mejor" dice Kirito "Eso es extraño, esas espinas en sus ramas dan la apariencia que su ataque es mejor" dijo Coper. Ellos empezaron a destruir a más [Little Nepent], mientras la batalla continuaba, los movimientos de Kirito empezaban a volverse más lentos, en poco tiempo empezó a ser golpeado por las ramas de la [Little Nepent] bajando un 18% de HP.

"_Qué demonios pasa, me vuelvo más lento cada segundo_" piensa Kirito. En ese momento, Kirito observa un pequeño corte de color rojo en su brazo, este palpitaba en un color rojo oscuro cada segundo "_Un paralizador, por esa razón su defensa en mejor que su ataque, las espinas al momento de cortar lanzan un paralizador_" pensó Kirito sorprendido "Cuidado con las espinas del [Big Nepent], contienen un paralizador que va alentando nuestros movimientos cada segundo!" exclama Kirito.

Coper logro escuchar el grito de Kirito, el seguía destruyendo pequeñas plantas monstro. En ese momento el [Big Nepent] ataco a Coper con sus ramas con espinas, en un instante Coper puso su escudo frente a el, Coper con su escudo detuvo la rama con espinas "No necesitas decirlo, igual no iba a dejar que me tocaran" dice Coper sonriendo. En un agite de su espada, Coper logro cortar una de las ramas con espinas de la [Big Nepent] "Una menos, faltan 3" dijo Coper sonriendo.

"_Esto se está volviendo complicado, a este ritmo no saldremos con vida de aquí_" pensaba Kirito mientras atacaba a mas [Little Nepent] con sus espadas. Coper seguía destruyendo las plantas con su espada, el con mucho esfuerzos lograba cubrirse de las ramas de la [Big Nepent], cuando Coper destruyo una [Little Nepent] un mensaje apareció frente a el.

[Drop: Little Nepents Ovule]

"Al menos conseguí lo que buscaba, solo hay que salir de aquí" dice Coper "Como si fuera tan fácil" dijo Kirito. La HP de Kirito se encontraba a 46% mientras Coper estaba en un 66% "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, solo nosotros dos no podremos con todos" decía Kirito "No es tan fácil, la [Big Nepent] posee una buena defensa y sus ataques son de larga distancia, además no ayuda mucho que tenga un paralizador" dice Coper.

Las pequeñas plantas empezaron atacar a Kirito y Coper, ellos esquivaban ataques con algo de dificultad, los ataques rosaron a Kirito bajando su HP un 5% "Esto se vuelve problemático" dice Kirito. En un instante la [Big Nepent] aparece frente a Kirito, una de las ramas se dirigía directamente hacia Kirito "_Mierda, no podre esquivarlo a tiempo_" pensó Kirito. En un instante, una persona apareció frente a Kirito "_**Death Barraging**_" exclama la persona. En un instante 10 cortes de color rojo atravesaron a la [Big Nepent], dos de las ramas de la [Big Nepent] fueron cortadas.

"_Death Barraging! Esa es una de las habilidades de [Black Lotus], lo que significa_" pensó Kirito. El observo detenidamente a la persona que lo salvo, un bella joven de largo pelo negro de ojos color rojo, la mayor parte de su vestimenta es de color negro, en su mano esta la [Queen Knightsword] "_Hime_" piensa Kirito sorprendido "La próxima vez que pienses en salir temprano de casa, por favor avisa, tuve que utilizar mi habilidad de Rastreo para encontrarte, tienes suerte que llegue a tiempo" dice Kuroyukihime.

En un rápido movimiento Kuroyukihime golpeo la cabeza de Kirito "Ah! Eso dolió!" exclama Kirito adolorido. Su HP bajo 2% "Acaso crees que te golpee para que te sintieras mejor" dice Kuroyukihime enojada. Una mirada terrorífica estaba presente en su bello rostro "_Diablos está enojada, ahora si estoy en problemas, prefiero pelear con 10 [Big Nepent] a tener que hacerle frente a Hime enojada_" pensó Kirito aterrado. Podía verse un gran rastro de sudor bajando por el rostro de Kirito.

"Lo siento" dice Kirito asustado "Hablaremos de esto en casa" dijo Kuroyukihime esquivando algunos ataques de [Little Nepent] "Porque no esquivaste el ataque, era muy fácil de esquivar?" pregunto Kuroyukihime "Las espinas del [Big Nepent] tienen un paralizador, fui rosado por algunas espinas, mi cuerpo es más lento cada vez que pasa el tiempo" responde Kirito "Ya veo" decía Kuroyukihime "Aun posee HP, es un Boss Low-Level muy duro" dice Kuroyukihime.

"Su defensa es mejor que su ataque, además, estar rodeados no lo hace más fácil" dice Kirito. Coper seguía atacando a las pequeñas plantas, de pronto el fue rodeado por completo, las [Little Nepent] estaban a punto de atacar por la espalda a Coper, cuando de repente unas flechas se entierran en las pequeñas plantas destruyéndolas en el acto "Que fue eso?" preguntó Coper. Desde la distancia podía observarse a una chica.

La joven 14 años de pelo blanco corto, de ojos azules. Vestía un mini-shot negro, un top negro, una chaqueta verde sin mangas que caía hasta sus rodillas, un cinturón café, guantes negros y unas botas altas negras, en su mano esta un [White Blow] "Eso estuvo cerca" dice la joven suspirando "Esa apariencia" dijo Kirito sorprendido "Parece ser que ella no uso el [Mirror]" decía Kuroyukihime "Hecate no Sinon" dice Coper sorprendido "Fue una de las mejores durante el Beta, su habilidad con el arco es comparada con una PGM Hecate II, de ahí es donde obtuvo su apodo" dijo Coper sorprendido.

Sinon siguió disparando con su arco, todas sus flechas dieron en el blanco, en pocos segundos varias [Little Nepent] fueron desapareciendo del campo "Eso es un problema menos, ahora solo tenemos que encargarnos del [Big Nepent]" dice Kuroyukihime. Ella salió corriendo hacia la [Big Nepent], la gran planta no perdió tiempo y ataco con su única rama, Kuroyukihime esquivo todos los ataques con facilidad "_Cuando se trata de velocidad, no hay nadie comparado con Hime, su AGI no solo es de lo mejor, la habilidades especiales del [Black Lotus] incrementan con creces su velocidad_" pensó Kirito sonriendo.

"_**Death Embraging**_" exclama Kuroyukihime. En un instante, Kuroyukihime atravesó la [Big Nepent] con un gran corte de color rojo, la última de las ramas y la mitad de la cabeza de la gran planta fueron cortadas, al instante la [Big Nepent] exploto en destellos azules "Hagan una abertura entre la [Little Nepent], debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible, si nos quedamos las plantas volverán aparecer!" grito Kuroyukihime. Coper y Sinon escucharon a la perfección lo dicho por Kuroyukihime.

Ellos empezaron a destruir [Little Nepent] abriéndose camino por el [Lost Forest], en unos minutos los 4 jugadores ya estaban fuera del [Lost Forest] "Eso estuvo cerca" dice Coper "Todo esto fue tu culpa, podríamos haber muerto" dijo Kirito enojado "Oh! Vamos, no hay ninguna prueba de que si morimos aquí moriremos en el mundo real" decía Coper "Acaso no sabes cómo funciona el NeverGear, si lo quisiera Kayaba Akihiko podría matarnos en este momento!" exclamo Kuroyukihime enojada.

"No hay prueba de ello" dice Coper enojado. El empezó alejarse del lugar "Pero tengo que agradecerles, si no fuera por ustedes jamás hubiera encontrado esto" dijo Coper. En su mano estaba un [Little Nepents Ovule] "Con esto, podre obtener la [Anneal Blade], por esta razón tienen mi gratitud, Espadachín Negro Kirito, Hecate no Sinon y La Princesa Negra Kuroyukihime" decía Coper con una sonrisa arrogante "Yo les mostrare, quien es el mejor jugador de SAO" dice Coper con arrogancia.

Poco después Coper se marchó del lugar "Parece ser que ese chico todavía no supera su rivalidad contra ti Kirito" dice Sinon "Nunca entenderé lo que tiene en mi contra" dijo Kirito. El apenas podía mover su cuerpo "Debemos buscar un lugar seguro, mientras tengas ese paralizador encima eres un blanco fácil" decía Kuroyukihime "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sinon" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "No hay problema" dijo Sinon con tranquilidad "Aun con esa actitud tan fresca, por razón tienes tantos pretendientes" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sinon "Cállate!" exclama Sinon sonrojada "_Ellas no cambian_" pensó Kirito sonriendo "Ahora que lo recuerdo, escuche que mañana habrá una reunión en Tolbana, al aparecer hablaran sobre como derrotar al Boss del Piso 1" dice Sinon "Así que ya es hora de empezar" dijo Kirito "Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzó SAO, la mayoría de los jugadores han aumento su Lv. Ya es buena hora de pasar el Piso 1 y mostrarle al mundo que si podemos terminar este juego" decía Kuroyukihime con confianza.

Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Kirito y Sinon "Nos vemos mañana" dice Sinon retirándose del lugar "Nosotros igual debemos irnos, tenemos que quitarte ese paralizador, o al menos esperar a que desaparezca" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo, Kuroyukihime ayudo a Kirito a caminar sujetándolo con sus brazos "Tengo hambre" decía Kirito suspirando "Eres incorregible Kirito" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

_**Piso 1. Tolbana**_

En un pequeño coliseo en el centro de la cuidad de Tolbana, una reunión se lleva a cabo, muchos jugadores estaban reunidos. Kirito y Kuroyukihime estaban sentados en la parte más alta del coliseo, ellos estaban vestidos con su vestimenta de novato, la única excepción fue sus armas, Kirito trae sobre su espalda la [Kokutou], mientras que Kuroyukihime trae en su cintura la [Queen Knightsword] "Por fin los encuentro" dice una joven sentándose a lado de Kuroyukihime.

"Sinon" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Sinon vestía una falda verde, una blusa blanca con un protector negro, botas cafés y guantes negros, sobre su espalda está el [White Blow] "Así que también tomaste precauciones" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Eso es lógico Kirito, si todos los jugadores saben que somos Beta Tester seremos blancos fáciles, además, con la información que he recolectado, los Beta Tester no somos muy bien vistos por los demás jugadores" decía Sinon con tristeza "Ya veo" dice Kirito. En ese momento, en medio del coliseo apareció un joven de unos 16 años, de pelo azul largo y ojos azules.

Vestía una playera azul de manga larga, una pantalón azul, botas negras, guantes blancos, un protector de acero que cubre pecho, hombros y brazos, sobre su cintura una [Silver Sword], en su espalda esta un [Steel Shield] "Gracias hoy por venir, mi nombre es Diabel, me gusta pensar que soy un caballero" dice el joven "Jajaja" risas se escucharon en el público "No hay un sistema de trabajo en el juego" dijo un jugador "Un caballero? Deberías tomártelo más enserio" decía otro.

"_Su vestimenta y armas, parecen ser del Piso 3 o 4, eso significa que el es un…_" pensaba Kirito "Se han dado cuenta?" pregunto Kuruyukihime observando a Diabel "Si" respondieron Kirito y Sinon "Hace dos días, nuestro grupo encontró la sala del Boss en la cima de la torre" dice Diabel "Enserio!" exclamaron algunos sorprendidos "Debemos derrotar al Boss y llegar al Piso 2. De esta forma, los que están en el [Pueblo de los Comienzos] sabrán que si podemos terminar este juego" dijo Diabel.

"Ese es el deber de todos los que estamos aquí" dice Diabel. Unos aplausos y chiflidos se escucharon en el coliseo "Muy bien, comencemos a organizar. Primero divídanse en grupo de seis, uno solo no tiene oportunidad contra el Boss del Piso 1, tenemos que formar un grupo compuesto por varios grupos" dijo Diabel. En un momento, todos los jugadores formaron sus grupo, solo quedaron Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Sinon "Parece que no tenemos otra opción" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

En ese instante, no muy lejos de su lugar, Kirito observo a una joven cubierta por un capa roja "Oie Hime, esa chica no es…" dice Kirito. Cuando Kuroyukihime voltea, ella observo a la chica "Asuna" dijo Kuroyukihime. Todo el grupo camino hacia Asuna "Kuroyukihime" decía Asuna "No tienes grupo?" pregunto Kuroyukihime "Todo el mundo parece conocerse, por esa razón no quise estar en un grupo" responde Asuna "Ya veo, te gustaría estar en nuestro grupo?" pregunto Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Kuroyukihime mando una solicitud de Grupo, Asuna aceptó la invitación con algo de duda "Bien ya están todos en grupo, entonces…" pero Diabel no puedo terminar "Esperen un momento!" se escuchó un grito. Un chico de pelo marrón en puntas, de ojos cafés, tiene una pequeña barba, viste una playera blanca de manga larga, guantes cafés, pantalón café, botas cafés, trae un protector de acero, sobre su espalda una [Iron Sword] "Mi nombre es Kibaou, tengo algo que decir antes de ir contra el Boss. Algunos de ustedes deben disculparse con las personas que han muerto" dice el joven.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Sinon miraban con enojo a Kibaou "Kibaou-San, con algunos te refieres a los Beta Tester?" pregunto Diabel "Obviamente, los Beta Tester nos abandonaron a nosotros los principiantes, desaparecieron el primer día que inicio este juego, ha pasado una semana y nadie sabe sobre ellos" responde Kibaou "Ellos tomaron los mejores lugares para subir Lv y las misiones fáciles para volverse más fuertes, ellos no se preocuparon por nosotros en ningún momento" dice Kibaou.

"Estoy muy seguro que algunos de ustedes estuvieron en el Beta" dice Kibaou señalando al público "Ellos deberían arrodillarse, disculparse y dar todos los Item y Col que han juntado" dijo Kibaou "De otra manera, nosotros no podemos confiar nuestras vidas a ellos y ellos no podrán confiar en nosotros" decía Kibaou. Todo el mundo empezaba a verse con desconfianza, Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Sinon observaban lo ocurrido con preocupación "Puedo hablar?" pregunto un gran hombre moreno del público.

Tiene ojos negros, el es calvo, tiene una pequeña barba, viste una playera blanca sin mangas, un pantalón negro, botas negras, un protector de pecho negro, guantes negros, sobre su espalda esta una [Iron Axe] "Mi nombre es Agil, Kibaou-Sn permíteme ser directo contigo. Estas diciendo que muchos principiantes murieron por culpa de los Beta Tester, que ellos deben tomar responsabilidad, disculparse y proveer una compensación?" pregunto Agil "S… Si" responde Kibaou algo incómodo.

En ese momento, Agil saca un pequeño libro marrón de entre sus ropas, era un [Guide Book] "Tienes una copia de esta guía? Las tiendas las están dando gratis" pregunto Agil "Si la tengo" responde Kibaou "Esta guía fue hecha por información reunida por los Beta Tester" dice Agil. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al escuchar esa información "Escuchen! Todos pudieron tener acceso a esta información, aun así muchos jugadores han muerto, debemos discutir lo que podemos aprender de sus muertes y como eso puede ayudarnos contra el Boss" dijo Agil.

En ese momento, Agil y Kibaou regresaron a sus asientos "Entonces continuemos, la última edición de la guía nos muestra información del Boss del Piso 1. Su nombre es Illfang, el Seños Kobold, está protegido por Centinelas Ruin Kobold, el Boss está armado con un hacha y un escudo, tiene 4 barras de HP, cuando su última barra llega a rojo, el cambia su arma a una [Talwar], su patrón de ataque también cambia" dijo Diabel "Vaya!" exclama un jugador "Genial" susurraron algunos.

"Eso concluye la sesión informativa. Con respeto al botín, la Col será automáticamente divido entre todos los jugadores, la EXP se la quedara el grupo que venza al Boss y quien reciba un Item se lo quedara. Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, pueden retirarse" dice Diabel. Todo el mundo empezó a retirarse del coliseo, Diabel dirigió una mirada hacia el grupo de Kirito.

En la Noche…

_**Piso 1. Tolbana, La Plaza**_

Todos los jugadores, platicaban, bebían o comían, todo el mundo celebraba con una gran cena. En lo más alejado del grupo, Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Sinon se acercaron a Asuna "Podemos sentarnos" dice Kuroyukihime. Asuna estaba sentada sola comiendo una pieza de pan "Es bueno no?" pregunto Kirito sonriendo. Asuna solo se movió un poco para darle espacio a los demás, todo el grupo se sentó "Enserio piensas que es bueno" dijo Asuna "Claro que lo es, yo he comido uno cada día desde que llegamos aquí" decía Kirito.

"Pero también cambiamos en varias ocasiones" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Cambiar?" preguntó Asuna. Kuroyukihime saco un pequeño frasco, cuando ella lo toca una pequeña luz blanca apareció en su dedo "Tocalo, y ponlo sobre el pan" dijo Kuroyukihime. Asuna hizo lo pedido, un poco de crema apareció sobre el pan, cuando Asuna lo mordió, el pan desapareció en unos segundos "Esa crema es el premio de una Quest llamada [La Novilla Contraataca], si quieres podemos decirte como obtenerla" decía Kirito.

Sinon solo observaba como Kirito y Kuroyukihime interactuaban con la chica, ella solo comía su pan con crema en silencio "Comida rica no es por lo que viene a esta ciudad" dice Asuna "Cual fue la razón?" pregunto Kuroyukihime "Quiero saber si lo que el dijo es verdad" responde Asuna señalando a Kirito "Quiero ver cómo podemos seguir adelante, incluso si muero, no quiero perder ante este juego, este mundo, quiero seguir siendo yo, yo no quiero estar sentada en el [Pueblo de los Comienzos] sin hacer nada, quiero salir de este lugar" dijo Asuna.

Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Sinon, una sonrisa en el rostro de Kirito "_Ella ha recuperado la confianza, es increíble que allá cambiado con solo escuchar las palabras de Kirito_" pensaba Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Como te lo dije antes, yo no permitiré que mueras, no dejare que nadie en mi grupo muera mientras yo viva" dice Kirito seriamente. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kuroyukihime "_Kirito ha cambiado, ya no es más el chico solitario que era en el Beta, me pregunto si tuviste algo que ver en su cambio Kuroyukihime_" pensaba Sinon observando a Kirito.

Al Día Siguiente, en la Mañana…

_**Piso 1. Bosque **_

"Volvamos a repasar el plan, nuestro grupo se encargara de proteger a los demás de los [Centinelas Ruin Kobold]" dice Kirito "Lo sabemos" dijo Asuna "Sinon y yo nos encargaremos de alejar a los centinelas, cuando lo hagamos, Hime y Asuna harán el cambio y terminaran con ellos" decía Kirito "Cambio?" pregunto Asuna confundida "Es la primera vez que estas en grupo?" pregunto Sinon "Si" respondió Asuna "Esto es un problema" dice Sinon suspirando.

"Tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a la sala del Boss, Hime, Sinon explíquenle lo básico y que sea resumido" dice Kirito "Muy bien" dijo Kuroyukihime "Escucha bien y pon atención que no repetiré dos veces, quedo claro" decía Sinon "Si" responde Asuna "_Ella es demasiado seria_" pensaba Asuna observando a Sinon. Sinon y Kuroyukihime empezaron a explicarle la forma de trabajar en Grupo "Pongan atención chicos, solo tengo una cosa que decirles, ganaremos!" exclama Diabel.

_**Piso 1. Sala del Boss**_

Todo el mundo estaba dentro de la sala del Boss, la sala se ilumino, una gran bestia musculosa, con una gran cola y orejas puntiagudas, tiene la piel de color rojo, sus ojos de color rojo, viste un taparrabos azul, sobre su cabeza un casco, usa una [Bone Ax] y un [Fur Coat]. El es [Illfang el Señor Kobold]. Frente a el aparecieron 4 creaturas de piel color roja, estaban completamente vestido con [Knight Armor], sobre sus manos una [Halberd], ellos son los [Centinelas Ruin Kobold] "Ataque!" grito Diabel. Todo el grupo corrieron hacia el Boss y los Centinelas.

* * *

**Asada Shino (Sinon) - Personaje Principal en Gun Gale Online**

**White Blow - Arco que usa Sinon en el New ALFheim Online**

_**No Olviden Dejar sus Comentarios n.n**_


End file.
